1. Field of the invention
In general, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing coated panels, as well as to coated panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing panels of the type comprising at least a substrate and a decorative top layer provided on this substrate, wherein the method, in order to form at least a portion of the top layer, comprises a step in which the substrate is printed, whether or not by the intermediary of possible primer layers or other intermediate material, in particular intermediate material layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Panels are known, for example, from the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,804, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915, WO 01/48333, WO 01/47724, US 2004/026017, WO 2004/042168 and EP 1 872 959.
From the aforesaid patent documents, various methods are known for providing the surface of the panel with a structure. From WO 2004/042168, it is known to provide recesses in the substrate itself or in a primer layer and to perform a print on this structured substrate. From WO 01/47725, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,827, it is known to provide a lacquer-repelling agent on the print, such that the transparent lacquer layer subsequently provided thereon hardens selectively, such that a structure is formed on the final panel. From WO 01/48333, it is known to provide, by means of a mould or pressing roller, impressions in a lacquer layer provided on top of the print. From WO 01/47724, it is known to provide a transparent lacquer layer by means of an inkjet selectively on top of the actual print and to realize a structure in this manner.
Each of the known techniques for realizing a structure requires a high accuracy when a certain degree of correspondence between the actual print and the structure has to be obtained. Moreover, the above-mentioned techniques leave much to be desired in respect to flexibility and/or in respect to feasible structures. Thus, for example, it is difficult to realize structures with acute angles by these techniques. The relatively strongly rounded portions, which are difficult to avoid in the state of the art, lead to an unnatural appearance of the respective structure. Also, obtaining deep structures is not simple with the known techniques.